


Opiekunowie z przypadku

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, wymiana tolkienowska Mirriel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: Upiory Pierścienia w nieoczekiwanej roli opiekunów dziecka. 200% cracku w cracku.





	Opiekunowie z przypadku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Tekst powstał w ramach tolkienowskiej wymiany na Mirriel. Bonus dla Filigranki.
> 
> Prompt: Ewentualnie, jeśli autor nie chce na czarno, to po prostu crack, w którym trzymanie Aragorna – może jeszcze jako dzieciaka? uwielbiam motyw chibi – w twierdzy jest po prostu tak makabrycznie trudne, że Nazgule zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy ktoś zaraz nie zażąda okupu w zamian za odebranie od nich tego potwora.

**Opiekunowie z przypadku**

 

Myślałby kto, że wrzaski, jęki, krzyki i wszelkiego rodzaju zawodzenie w Minas Morgul nie powinno nikogo dziwić. Wszak ludność Gondoru od lat trzymała się z daleka od nawiedzonej twierdzy, dobrze wiedząc, że marny los czekał nieostrożnych wędrowców, którzy zapędzili się zbyt blisko niej. Cała okolica określana była mianem przeklętej.

Zdarzyło się jednak tak, że nie tylko Gondorczycy, ale i sami stali mieszkańcy twierdzy najchętniej czmychnęliby gdzie pieprz rośnie, gdyby nie nakaz od szefa. No bo jednak komu jak komu, ale Oku to się nie odmawiało…

***

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Upiory Numer Trzy i Numer Siedem wróciły z północy z ostatnim żyjącym Dziedzicem Isildura. Dzieciak był mały, chudy, a w ręce Upiorów trafił przypadkiem, gdy błąkał się samotnie w okolicy Wschodniego Gościńca. Z początku zdawało się, że odpowiednio boi się porywaczy, ale gdy pierwszy przestrach minął i gdy okazało się, że Upiory bywają ciut niematerialne i mają problemy z egzekwowaniem swych gróźb, szybko się rozzuchwalił. W dodatku Oko nakazało smarkacza wychować…

***

– Koooooooonik! – Rozanielony czterolatek wpatrywał się z urzeczeniem w ogromnego czarnego rumaka bojowego. Upiór, który go dosiadał, był zdania, że jego ogier wygląda odpowiednio groźnie, jeśli nie przerażająco, a mimo to dzieciak szczerzył do niego pełen garnitur mleczaków i za nic miał jeźdźca.

Wierzchowiec kłapnął ostrzegawczo zębami, gdy zaradny malec przysunął sobie skrzynię i wdrapał się na nią, by móc go dotknąć.

– Pojedziemy na wycieczkę? – Aragorn wlepił szare ślepia w Nazgula z wyraźną nadzieją.

– Sssssssstanowczo NIE – wysyczał Upiór, na swoje nieszczęście nie dość groźnie.

Dzieciak pogłaskał wierzchowca po chrapach i oświadczył:

– Ten duży mówił, że jakieś oko kazało wam mnie wye... wedy... wedydukować.

– Wyedukować – poprawił odruchowo Upiór. – Uczyć, znaczy.

– No właśnie. Uczyć – potwierdził rzeczowo smarkacz. – Ladan i Rohir uczyli na wycieczkach.

Odmowa nie wchodziła w grę, zwłaszcza, że dzieciak miał rację. Upiór (nie bez trudności) schwycił chłopca za kołnierz i posadził przed sobą, zastanawiając się, kim, na Oko, byli wspomniani dwaj i dlaczego najwyraźniej na jednej ze wspomnianych wycieczek zgubili pociotka Isildura.

***

– Wychodź stamtąd. Ale już! – Upiór Numer Cztery stał na brzegu strumienia i usiłował zrobić wrażenie na chłopcu, który pluskał się radośnie mniej więcej trzy stopy poza zasięgiem jego ramion.

– Nie – oświadczył dzieciak i kontynuował chlapanie, więc Nazgul dla bezpieczeństwa odsunął się jeszcze kawałek. Czego jak czego, ale wody to on nie lubił.

Wycieczka była całkiem spokojna i nudna, dopóki nie zatrzymali się na postój. Aragorn w którymś momencie zniknął Nazgulowi z... no, nie z oczu, a z pola uwagi. Gdy przerażony Upiór po bardzo nerwowym poszukiwaniu odnalazł malca, ten stał pośrodku strumienia i za nic miał fakt, że zmoczył ubranie. Woda na szczęście sięgała mu tylko nieco ponad kolana, lecz tyle wystarczyło, by zapewnić dzieciakowi zabawę, a w jego opiekunie wywołać wstręt graniczący z lękiem.

I tak od pół godziny. Upiór ze swej bezpiecznej pozycji obserwował smarkacza i próbował wymyślić sposób na wyciągnięcie go z wody, lecz na próżno. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to poczekać, aż się znudzi i sam wyjdzie...

***

– Ooooooooooooch. – Chłopiec rozdziawił buzię na widok skrzydlatej bestii lądującej na blankach. Nic to, że stwór był łysy, skrzydła miał ogromne, na wzór nietoperza, lecz grube i skórzaste; nic to, że na głowie piętrzył się ostry róg. Nic to, że śmierdział.

– Chcę się przelecieć!

– Nie ma mowy.

– Proooooszę. Proszęproszęproszęproszę!

– No, może... – Upiór Numer Dwa szybko rozważył swoje opcje. – Raz. Krótko. I potem wracasz grzecznie do loch... do sypialni.

– Tylko raz! – obiecał przymilnie smarkacz i, nie czekając na przyzwolenie, wdrapał się po skórzastym skrzydle na grzbiet latającej kreatury.

Bestia prychnęła ze złością, aż z nozdrzy poszły jej kłęby dymu, a potem wystartowała z impetem, który jej jeźdźca przyprawił o dawno zapomniane sensacje zwane mdłościami. Przed nim dzieciak, wczepiony kurczowo w wodze, śmiał się w głos.

*** 

W Minas Morgul orkowie ogłosili strajk. Wychowanek Upiorów, jak twierdzili, nie pozwalał im odżywiać się zgodnie z tradycjami. Dzieciak na widok surowego mięsa na talerzu wpadał w histerię, a Nazgule, z natury wyżywienia nie potrzebujące, dla świętego spokoju nakazały posiłki gotować. Najlepiej wszystkie.

W tym momencie cała orcza załoga wyległa na dziedziniec i gromadnie odmówiła – służby, straszenia, gnębienia. I gotowania. Jak jeden mąż orkowie zażądali przywrócenia im naturalnego środowiska bytu. Dopóki Nazgule nie przestaną wymagać gotowania i żądania, tej tam, sałaty czy inszego chwastu, nie zamierzali nawet kiwnąć palcem. A ponura twierdza, prócz wątpliwego zaszczytu wychowywania Aragorna, miała jednak sporo innych zadań...

Tego było już za wiele.

Od upiornego wrzasku Czarnoksiężnika pogłuchły okoliczne ptaki, a w najbliższych zamieszkałych rejonach przez kolejne lata straszono dzieci groźbami, że Upiór przyjdzie i je zabierze, jeśli nie będą grzeczne.

Tylko gówniarz, pociotek Isildura, roześmiał się radośnie i zapiszczał jeszcze wyżej.

***

– Mam dobre wieści – oświadczył Upiór Numer Dwa. – Po drugiej stronie mostu stoją dwa elfy i domagają się zwrócenia dzieciaka.

– Elfy? – podchwycił natychmiast jakiś ork. – Może by ich tak schwytać? Elfie mięso jest ponoć wyśmienite, spróbowałbym… – rozmarzył się.

– Durnyś! – Czarnoksiężnik tylko fuknął, lecz to wystarczyło, by podwładny postarał się zniknąć. – Do rzeczy. Elfy, powiadasz? Kto taki, konkretniej?

– Synowie Elronda, tego, co był heroldem Gil-Galada podczas naszej klęski – odparł Upiór Numer Dwa.

– Ile żądają? – Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru przeszedł do interesów. – Ile chcą za zabranie smarkacza?

– I w tym rzecz. Nic nie chcą. Tylko smarkacza.

– No to już, zanim zmienią zdanie. – Żelazne rękawice zaskrzypiały nieco, gdy Wódz Nazguli zatarł ręce. – A, tylko mu dajcie te dziurawe spodnie. O, i w pajęczynach utytłajcie, elfy to czyste stworzenia. Bo jak go w tej kolczudze dostaną, i w hełmie polerowanym, to gotowi jeszcze uznać, że dobrze mu tu było. I, niech nas Oko broni, jeszcze go nam oddadzą.

– Właśnie, szefie... A co z Okiem…? – odważył się spytać nieśmiało któryś z poślednich sług.

– Pozbądźcie się smarkacza – wysyczał Czarnoksiężnik. – Oko biorę na siebie.

***

– Dobra, dosyć huśtania. Młody, spływasz stąd. – Upiór Numer Pięć, tego dnia wrobiony przez kumpli w niańczenie, wziął się pod niematerialne boki, próbując wykrzesać namiastkę autorytetu. Dzieciak, jak można się było spodziewać, nadal beztrosko bujał się na taranie.

– Ale ja nieeee chcę!

– Twoi opiekunowie tu są. O, tam. – Upiór machnął strzępem czarnej szaty w stronę mostu. – Patrz, elfy.

– Ladan! Rohir! – rozpromienił się chłopiec, ale zamiast pobiec do przeklętych Pierworodnych i zniknąć Upiorom z oczu, pomarkotniał. – Oj… A nie są źli na mnie? – zmartwił się i chwycił kurczowo łańcucha.

– Nie, nie – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Nazgul. Byłby nawet skłonny spróbować się uśmiechnąć, gdyby spod kaptura było cokolwiek widać. – Idź, szybciutko.

– Dobrze. – Smarkacz zeskoczył z tarana, a Upiór gotów był go uściskać. Połaskotać. Może nawet do góry podrzucić. Ot, tak ze szczęścia. – Ale będę mógł wrócić, prawda?

***

Mieszkańcy Morgulu wylegli tłumnie na dziedziniec. Każdy chciał się przekonać na własne oczy, że elfowie faktycznie zabierają utrapienie. Wyglądało na to, że tak; szli spiesznie przez most, oglądając się co chwilę, jakby się obawiali o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Wspomniane utrapienie, niesione przez jednego z nich, machało entuzjastycznie do swych dotychczasowych opiekunów.

– No – wycedził Czarnoksiężnik i szturchnął okołołokciem najbliższego Upiora. – Weźże mu zrób „pa-pa”, bo gotów tu wrócić po buziaka na do widzenia.

 


End file.
